<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lampiony by kassica15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138256">Lampiony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15'>kassica15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komisze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Ship, after first season, comission, conffesion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Święto Przesilenia Zimowego, to idealny czas, który możesz spędzić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, rodziną, a także ukochanymi. Dlatego nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że wyborem Amity została Luz, do której coś czuła od samego początku. Niestety, nie może mieć pewności, czy jej uczucia zostaną spełnione. Czy świąteczny lampion zdoła przynieść jej szczęśliwe zakończenie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komisze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lampiony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/gifts">Capawcinno</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic dla mojego pierwszego klienta i dobrego przyjaciela Oliwera aka WalkinConfusion (https://twitter.com/WalkinConfusion)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity wyjrzała zza szeregu szafek, patrząc na rozmawiające ze sobą Willow i Luz. Wydawały się wyjątkowo szczęśliwe, aż Amity poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, że nie jest na miejscu Willow. Z drugiej strony, chciała jednocześnie, aby Luz patrzyła na nią jeszcze “inaczej”. Amity jednak szybko odepchnęła od siebie tę myśl, po czym ruchem nogi zrobiła krąg.</p><p>— Abominacjo, powstań! — wymruczała, cofając się o krok, a fioletowa breja wypłynęła z kręgu, układając się w kształt humanoidalnej postaci. Czuła jak wali jej serce, gdy podawała jej karteczkę, a stwór ruszył przed siebie, kiwając się na boki, jakby zaraz miała się rozlecieć. Schowała się natychmiast za zakrętem, gdy głośne “Aua!” Luz przedarło się przez szum korytarza. Sterowanie abominacją w stresie nie było zbyt proste.</p><p>Czekanie ciążyło jej na żołądku, ale nogi zbyt drżały, aby wyjrzeć i sprawdzić, jaką reakcję ma Luz. Czy jest zaskoczona? A może szczęśliwa? A może wściekła? Albo… ugh, za wiele myślenia! Dobra, Amity, raz kozie śmierć, wyjdziesz tam i spytasz ją prosto w twarz, nie chowając się…</p><p>— Amity! — Głos Luz sprawił, że podskoczyła gwałtownie, odsuwając się od ściany. Jej twarz poczerwieniała intensywnie, gdy patrzyła w te duże, nieskalane romantyczną myślą oczy. — To bardzo miłe, że zapraszasz mnie na Przesilenie Zimowe! Jejku, myślałam, że po tej akcji podczas Gromu uznasz, że jestem zbyt... No wiesz… — Luz zaczęła wydawać z siebie podejrzane odgłosy, takie same jak wtedy, gdy udawała abominację. Pasowało to, bo resztki tej stworzonej przed chwilą znajdowało się na jej mundurku. Amity mimowolnie zachichiotała.</p><p> </p><p>Pokaz Luz przerwał bolesny wrzask dzwonka, na lekcje. Dziewczyny jak jeden mąż poderwały głowy do góry, obserwując wyjący przedmiot.</p><p>— No to ten, ja spadam na eliksiry, zobaczymy się na obiedzie, cześć! — Luz pomachała im ręką, próbując po drodze oczyścić się choć trochę z fioletowej brei. Amity delikatnie jej odmachała, czując, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się grymas, który Edric określił “abominacyjnym”. Podobno przypominała wtedy jeden ze swoich tworów, ale kazała mu spadać na bambus, tak jak zwykle, gdy próbował jej pokazać, jak to niby wygląda.</p><p>— Nie było tak źle, nie, Willow? — Druga czarownica przez moment chciała coś wyraźnie powiedzieć, ale zmieniła koncept.</p><p>— ... Tak, nie było tak źle. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść na pewno… no, z Luz? Wiesz, że ona niewiele wie o naszm świecie... — uwagi Willow miały sens i były warte przemyślenia, ale ogarnięta euforią Amity nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli.</p><p>— Jejku, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że nie wiem, czy to ja się trzęsę, czy ziemia się trzęsie... — Zdradziła, że niezbyt skupiła się na słowach Willow, wpatrując się w korytarz, w którym zniknęła wybranka jej serca. Czuła lekkość, której brakowało jej od momentu, gdy uznała, że chce zaprosić Luz. Gdyby nie to, że była w szkole gotowa była tańczyć i śpiewać. Luz się zgodziła, jej Luz się zgodziła, spędzą razem czas z okazji Przesilenia Zimowego, one…</p><p>— Panny Blight i Park. Czy nie powinnyście być teraz na lekcjach? — Głos dyrektora Bumpa, choć spokojny, był niczym kubeł zimnej wody, sprawiający, że Amity zamarła. Podniosła wzrok, patrząc prosto w stalowoniebieskie oczy dyrektora, które zdawały się zaglądać w głąb jej duszy.</p><p>— Już idziemy panie dyrektorze! Spokojnie! — Willow zareagowała natychmiast, uśmiechając się i ciągnąc za sobą Amity, byle dalej od dyrektora.</p><p>***</p><p>— Eda, King, Lilith! Wróciłam! — Luz zawołała donośnie, trzaskając drzwiami ku irytacji Hooty’ego.</p><p>— Luuuuz! — King, który jeszcze przed chwilą drzemał na kanapie, natychmiast zerwał się, aby złapać za nogę młodej wiedźmy. Luz uniosła ją ze śmiechem, kręcąc się w miejscu. Nie był to najmądrzejszy ruch, bo zaraz upadła. Oboje jęknęli boleśnie, ale King dalej trzymał się jej nogi.</p><p>— Co tak szybko? — Eda podeszła do nich, najpierw, z przyzwyczajenia, próbując stworzyć krąg, który rozsypał się, a potem odrywając Kinga od jej nogi siłą mięśni. — Mieliśmy lekcję radzenia sobie bez magii, szło świetnie.</p><p>— Masz dziwne pojęcie “radzenia sobie świetnie”, ale nie mam ochoty o tym dyskutować. — poinformowała ją wchodząca za nią Lilith, a Luz zauważyła, jak ta strzepuje ze swojej szaty biały proszek. Eda przewróciła oczami, zdradzając kompletny brak przejęcia się i puściła Kinga, który wyrywał się z jej uścisku.</p><p>— W ogóle, nie uwierzycie, Amity zaprosiła mnie na Przesilenie Zimowe! — Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom, zauważyła, że obie wiedźmy spojrzały na siebie wyraźnie skonfundowane. Nim jednak zdołała zapytać, King poczuł potrzebę wtrącenia się.</p><p>— A co ze mną? Kto pójdzie ze mną? Jako król żądam, aby ktoś poszedł ze mną na Przesilenie Zimowe! — zaczął się awanturować, ale Lilith podniosła go, od razu serwując drapanie po brzuszku. Choć z początku próbował jej się opierać, to przyjemna pieszczota wygrała. Rozłożył się wygodnie w jej ramionach.</p><p>— Nie sądziłam, że zdobędzie się na taki krok. — Zauważyła Lilith z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy, nie racząc jednak wyjaśnić.</p><p>— Ale nie rozumiem, to coś dziwnego? — Zaniepokojona Luz próbowała wyczytać z jej mimiki, o co może chodzić. — … ona chce złożyć mnie w ofierze, prawda? Złoży mnie w ofierze dla Tytana, a z mojej krwi stworzy okrąg, z którego wyjdzie najpotężniejsza abominacja na świecie! Albo, wiem, ja wtedy stanę się nieśmiertelną wiedźmą i będę mogła pokonać cesarza jednym palcem!</p><p>— Z każdym dniem coraz mniej mnie dziwi, że Eda cię adoptowała — skomentowała Lilith, patrząc na siostrę, która roztkliwionym matczynym spojrzeniem przyglądała się Luz tworzącej kolejne wizje planów Amity. — Nie, nie chodzi tu o żadne ofiary, bardziej… Przesilenie Zimowe to… specyficzny czas…— Luz przyglądała się zmieszanej siostrze swojej mentorki.</p><p>— Lilith chodzi o to, że to święto zakochanych, a ona sama nigdy nie miała jaj, by zaprosić tę jedną pannę z sabatu Iluzji. Dlatego teraz jest w takim szoku, że twoja przyjaciółka jednak je miała. Czy to w sumie jeszcze przyjaciółka? — zamyśliła się po wyjaśnieniu Eda, która ewidentnie do miłosnych podbojów podchodziła z mniejszym przejęciem.</p><p>— EDALYN! — zawołała wyprowadzona z równowagi Lilith, strącając podczas wstawania Kinga. Ten krzyknął, zaraz jednak uciekając, gdy wściekła starsza siostra ruszyła w stronę drugiej. — Jesteś wstrętna! Czy mam ci przypomnieć do kogo TY smaliłaś cholewy?</p><p>Luz jednak nawet nie skupiała się na kłótni sióstr, nie tylko dlatego, iż miała świadomość, że szybko rozejdzie się po kościach. Siostry Clawthorne były specyficzne, ale sympatyczne, szczególnie w duecie. Jednak nie one teraz zaprzątały głowę Nocedy.</p><p>— Ja… ja chyba pójdę się na chwilę położyć — stwierdziła, wchodząc po schodach na piętro. W pokoju położyła się na swoim śpiworze, zastanawiając się intensywnie. Chyba jednak wolałaby, żeby Amity chciała ją złożyć w ofierze, niż zaprosiła na walentynki czarownic… magiczne walentynki? Musiała jeszcze pomyśleć nad nazwą. W każdym razie to byłoby znacznie prostsze i nie sprawiało, że jej serce waliło niczym młot, gdy próbowała zrozumieć wszystkie swoje uczucia.</p><p>***</p><p>Amity przebierała z nogi, na nogę, zdenerwowana czekaniem oraz faktem, że od kiedy zaprosiła Luz, ta jej zaczęła… unikać? Nagle robiła się czerwona, zaczynała dukać i mówić jeszcze dziwniejsze rzeczy niż zwykle, a potem szybko się zabierała poza zasięg Amity. Westchnęła w końcu ciężko, wypuszczając z ust kłąb pary i opierając się o kolumnę biblioteki. Widziała szczęśliwe pary i czuła się coraz paskudnej. Czy to naprawdę wszystko nie mogłoby być prostsze?</p><p>— Hej. — Głos Luz, sprawił, że podskoczyła. Obejrzała się na dziewczynę, stojącą za nią. Luz ściskała w dłoniach magiczną laskę Edy — Przepraszam, że czekałaś, miałam mały problem z kierowaniem, ale możemy już iść! — W jednym momencie kamień spadł z serca Amity.</p><p>Ruszyły więc po schodach, kierując się na jarmark z okazji święta. Magiczne stragany uginały się pod najróżniejszymi specyfikami. Obok przedmiotów związanych głównie z samym świętem znalazły się magiczne zabawki, budki naciągaczy (Luz poczuła ukłucie w sercu na brak Edy, ale ta pozbawiona magii wolała nie kręcić się po mieście), czy te, które interesowały ją najbardziej, pełne łakoci.</p><p>Mieszanina barw, smaków i zapachów, w połączeniu z sympatycznym towarzystwem sprawiły, że nie tylko obu zrobiło się ciepło, ale dziwne napięcie, które męczyło je przez wcześniejsze dni, znikło.</p><p>— A panienki nie chcą lampionika? — Głos starszej wiedźmy wyrwał Luz z opowiadania historii z wężami, która przecież rozpoczęła jej przybycie do Boiling Isles. Spojrzała w stronę kobiety przypominającej owcę.</p><p>— Lampionika? Po co?— powtórzyła, podchodząc bliżej straganu. Kobieta zaśmiała się ochryple.</p><p>— Gdy wybije dwudziesta druga, wszystkie pary złożą wspólnie życzenie do magicznego lampionu i wyślą go prosto do wielkiego Tytana! Większość zgaśnie po drodze, ale wszystkie, które dotrą do jego głowy, zostaną spełnione. To jak? Chcesz? — Owca pochyliła się w jej stronę, błyszcząc złotym zębem.</p><p>— Tak, poproszę! — zawołała, wyciągając odpowiednią sumę, aby dostać swój własny lampion. Przyglądała się mu z zachwytem, ale gdy obróciła się, zobaczyła zaskoczoną twarz Amity. Luz nagle poczuła, jak zamiera jej serce, gdy tylko spojrzała na zaskoczoną twarz czarownicy, która już zaczynała czerwienieć. — B-bo przyjaciele też mogą, prawda? — dodała szybko, spanikowana.</p><p>Twarz Amity na moment zdradziła jej całkowite rozczarowanie pytaniem Luz, ale szybko pojawił się na niej wymuszony uśmiech.<br/>
— Nie, jasne, oczywiście! Przecież nikt nie sprawdza, czy ktoś tu się kocha, czy nie, pfff… Po prostu… chodźmy poszukać dobrego miejsca, aby nasz lampion miał większe szanse — odwróciła się napięcie, sztywnym krokiem się oddalając. Luz pobiegła za nią, starając nie zgubić Amity w tłumie, choć ta ewidentnie bardzo się w tej kwestii starała.</p><p>W końcu jednak wróciły do miejsca, w którym się to wszystko zaczęło, czyli na schody biblioteki. Amity przytrzymała lampion, na którym Luz zrobiła glif światła. Lampion poruszył się, wraz ze wzrastającym natężeniem energii, okazując się mieć kształt sowy. Zniecierpliwiony poruszył się, chcąc wyrwać się z dłoni Amity, póki Luz również nie położyła dłoni na papierze, pomagając jej go przytrzymać.</p><p>— To… pomyśl życzenie i będziemy puszczać — poinformowała ją Amity, patrząc na ciepłe światło spod delikatnego papieru. Zamknęły oczy, a potem puściły papierową sowę. Ta wzbiła się w powietrze, razem z wieloma innymi stworzeniami, zmierzając w stronę Tytana. Luz zaciskała palce na dłoniach Amity, gdy ta wyjęła je z jej uścisku, odsuwając się w mrok.</p><p>— Amity? — spytała, widząc, jak dziewczyna się oddala — Amity, zaczekaj! — dodała, biegnąc za nią zmartwiona.</p><p>— Zostaw mnie! Proszę.</p><p>— Amity… ty płaczesz? — spytała zdziwiona tonem głosu dziewczyny. Czarownica gwałtownie ocierała swoją twarz, ale nie mogła ukryć tego, że płakała. Luz, niewiele myśląc, po prostu ją przytuliła. Wtedy już Amity nie zdołała już powstrzymywać cisnących się łez.</p><p>— Dlaczego ty widzisz we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę?! — krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, dławiąc się łzami. — Tak długo czekałam na ten wieczór, to wszystko, a ty… ty… — słowa utraciły swój sens, gdy Amity zanosiła się cichym łkaniem.</p><p>— Amity, ja… — zaczęła niepewnie Luz. — Bo ja… ja nie wiedziałam, czy ty tak na serio zaprosiłaś mnie, bo… bo mnie lubisz-lubisz, a nie, bo chciałaś być po prostu miła i…</p><p>— To oczywiste, że zaprosiłam cię, bo chciałam, by dotarło do ciebie, że cię lubię-lubię! — wyrwała się z uścisku Luz, patrząc na nią wściekle, mierząc się wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz Amity zauważyła, że Luz znowu jest czerwona i jakby...skruszona?</p><p>— Ja cię… też lubię-lubię, Amity.— Luz w końcu przerwała dłuższą chwilę ciszy — Przepraszam, że po prostu ci tego nie powiedziałam i zraniłam twoje uczucia, naprawdę nie chciałam, proszę, nie bądź zła! — wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu. Amity przyglądała się jej chwilę, nim parsknęła cicho śmiechem, ocierając resztki łez.</p><p>— Naprawdę, nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś była abominacją. Masz podobny poziom łapania pewnych rzeczy.</p><p>— Może i jestem, ale tylko twoją abominacją. — Luz ulgą przyjęła zmianę tematu, podając Amity wyciągniętą z kieszeni chusteczkę na otarcie łez. Po tym kompletnie niekomfortowym wyznaniu obie poczuły spokój, jakby właśnie rzuciły ochronne zaklęcie. I może faktycznie tak było?</p><p>— Chodź, spróbujemy tych smażonych kwiatów paproci, podobno są bardzo smaczne. — Amity wyciągnęła w jej stronę rękę, a Luz natychmiast za nią chwyciła. Śmiejąc się cicho, ruszyły w dół, aby wciąż cieszyć się Przesileniem Zimowym, teraz już pełnoprawnie jako para.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>